


Delicate

by Leopikastan3000



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just u and uvo snugglin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopikastan3000/pseuds/Leopikastan3000
Summary: you’re cuddling with Uvo and u start to think about how drastic the size difference really is{lower case intentional}
Relationships: Uvogin (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Delicate

Uvo yawned pulling you closer to him with one arm, the other rubbing his eyes.

“good moring big guy..”You smiled kissing his nose as he pulled you up to eye level.

he simply grinned his sharp white k-nine teeth poking out.

“you’re so cute..”He mumbled.

his morning voice was deeper and raspy making you shiver. he pulled you impossibly closer, his large hands covering your back & waist completely.

he was literally the strongest man in the world yet he was so soft with you.

one of his hands went to your face cupping it & began to rub your cheek.

“you’re cuter!”You giggled leaning into  
his palm.

“no way.”He retorted with a smile.

it was weird, hands that could destroy, could rip somebody apart, break someone’s neck without even using aura, those big & callused hands, would cup your face & pat your head softly. would pinch you cheeks in the softest manner and would hold you as if you were glass..

“you treat me like a porcelain doll..”You mumbled with a pout.

Uvo raised a brow

“I don’t want to break you.”Uvo smirked 

“i’m not that delicate..”You furrowed your brows in an attempt to look angry. 

he smiled

“you are too me, i don’t care how strong you are in battle you’re still so small and fragile to me..”He stated his thumbs rubbing against your waist  
you felt your face heat up and hit his chest softly making him chuckle.

“what if i want you to break me..?”You whispered not looking at him.

you felt his hand force your chin up, & immediately felt yourself fighting to not look down in embarrassment as he stared at you with a stern expression.

“Even when i’m rough with you, i’m still softer than i would be with anyone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first story posted on here 😚 hope u enjoy


End file.
